


It's Not a Secret if the Other Knows

by CaliHart



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Chris has an allergy to buttons, Gen, Peter is a stalker, but not really, maybe? - Freeform, yes I think it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliHart/pseuds/CaliHart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Peter secretly watches Chris around town, and doesn't realize that Chris knows he's there the whole time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not a Secret if the Other Knows

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the observation that JR wears a gold ring on a necklace instead of on his hand. It started as a character study and became something else.

Peter watches from a distance, from street corners, through shop windows, in strategically placed security mirrors. He never speaks to his target, never approaches, is content to simply watch and listen and smell faint traces of the man. He follows in his footsteps, touches the grocery store shelves where his hand had rested, feels the warmth there. 

The man he watches is tall, around his same height, with graying short blond hair and a permanent scruff gracing his jaw from one ear to the other. His eyes are blue, like Peter’s own, his body lean and muscular. He wears jeans and boots, his favored button-up shirts of dark and subtle colors usually open at the top two buttons. He has a silver band he wears on a cord around his neck when it’s not on his left hand, mostly inside his shirt but sometimes over the fabric where it can glint in the light. Peter wonders at the woman he wears it for. 

Peter wouldn’t call himself a stalker, exactly. He’s more of a…secret admirer. Peter doesn’t follow him home, doesn’t know his name or his birthday or his favorite color, only knows that the man is attractive. He can tell he’s been to the shooting range when he comes into the grocery store smelling of gun powder and cappuccino and chocolate from the coffee shop he likes best, knows he’s been in the preserve when he gets a whiff of forest off him passing the post office, can find the lingering traces of a family visit in the perfume on his shirt, lipstick smeared on his cheek, lines on his forehead smoothed or, around his mouth, tightened. He knows he has a daughter, a wife, and can guess that the cocky blonde woman that sometimes accompanies him to the louder coffee shop he doesn’t like is a relation, perhaps a sister. 

Peter knows so much and yet still so little about him. While he’d like to know everything and anything he can, he’ll content himself to just watching. He won’t disrupt the man’s home life, step in where he’s not wanted. He’ll just watch. 

 

Chris has been aware of the man watching him for weeks. He doesn’t think he’s following him, just that they happen to be in the same places in the tiny town at the same times. But there’s no denying the fierce blue eyes that follow his every moment, burning on the back of his neck, and Chris wonders if he knows just how subtle he isn’t being. 

After two months of it, Chris gets tired of it. He’s in the store, and he lets his hand linger on a shelf where he knows the man will stop after him, before he leaves the aisle, circles around through the next one, and comes up behind the man who has his hand exactly where Chris had put his. He taps on a broad shoulder, and smiles when surprised blue eyes meet his. 

“Hi. I’m Chris.”


End file.
